


Karma: After Story

by Pinklovely



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, author has school, expect irregular updates, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklovely/pseuds/Pinklovely
Summary: After the assassination of Korosensei, Karma has to deal with feelings that had recently surfaced.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 35
Kudos: 152





	1. High School Time

**Author's Note:**

> basically there's some fluff and slight angst with a simple plot - but all I really wanted to do was write a karmagisa fanfic

Starting high school, Karma had been moved to the A class. The school recognised his academic ability, having placed number one in the second term finals the previous year in junior high. _As they should have_ , a smug part of him thought. Not only that, but he had also improved himself in many ways because of a certain teacher of his. He had learnt to control his temper and stopped picking pointless fights – such actions would likely drop him down a class or two. Moving out of class A was not something Karma wanted anyways; it’s much more fun when your rival's in the same class as you, after all.

The school bell rang – in Kunugigaoka High, the school bell signified the start of a new school day. Studying in a normal classroom would definitely feel strange after a whole year in Korosensei’s assassination classroom. Karma walked towards his school – studying on the main campus after that year on the mountain would feel strange too. This was something entirely new but he was more ready than ever.

However, upon entering the 1-A classroom, he couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. _C’mon, it’s only been a year since studying in a normal classroom._ Why was he suddenly feeling empt-

“Akabane.” He’d recognise that voice from anywhere. Karma’s eyes drifted to meet cold, violet eyes. “The bell rang 5 minutes ago, you’re late.”

“Eh? It’s better than missing class entirely – the teacher isn’t here yet, anyways.” He smirked, “you should really learn to let loose sometime, Asano-kun. Those wrinkles really spoil your complexion.”

Asano only rolled his eyes in reply, muttering something under his breath before taking his seat near the front of the classroom. The only other empty desk was next to Asano. _Great_ , he mumbled sarcastically before he too took his seat. Now, what was it he was thinking about again? Right. The feeling of emptiness he couldn’t describe. Was one year enough to make him feel this way? No, maybe it wasn’t class E. There was always a certain someone with him… but before Karma could further his thoughts, he could feel the piercing gaze of the student next to him. What was it with Asano and interrupting his thoughts today?

“What’s the problem, Asano-kun~? Admiring my beauty?”

“You seem to be deep in thought,” Asano looked smug, “having trouble adjusting to a normal classroom?”

Was it really the classroom that was bothering him? It felt like something else entirely. He didn’t really feel like spilling everything to Asano so he simply shrugged and faced the front before their teacher finally arrived. Asano didn’t bother him anymore after that.

* * *

_"You like Nagisa-kun?"_

_"Yeah," he paused, "I… didn’t even notice it myself at first. I kept denying it. I didn’t want to believe it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I didn’t want to believe I would fall for someone like him," he trembled as he averted his gaze, "I thought he’d be happier with Kayano-chan. Even tried to hook them up, but then Kayano let him go. Anyways, I don’t think Nagisa would ever like me that way."_

_"B-but he’s your best friend! And he’s great at reading people – especially you! Maybe he’ll notice and-"_

_"Yeah, he’s great at reading people – but when it comes to love, he's clueless. I just... don’t really know what to do. I needed someone to talk to about this."_

_It was rare for her to see Karma like this. Unsure of what to say, she put on a gentle smile and tried to assure him the best she could.  
"No matter what happens, I’ll always be here to support you."_

_"Thanks, Okuda-san."_

* * *

Homeroom was boring – although the satisfaction of having his name called before Asano’s made him smirk. Shishido-sensei paled in comparison to Korosensei – in fact, all teachers paled in comparison to him. Their Maths teacher’s inefficient way of teaching only proved this. Instead of wasting his time listening to stuff he already knew explained in a much more horrible way, Karma decided to be productive and do his own self-studying. After a while, he let his eyes drift off to his classmates – they all looked so plain, contrasting class E. There wasn’t anyone attractive to look at either. _Attractive?_ He really had to stop letting his feelings for Nagisa slip into his thoughts, none of this had to do with him.

“Akabane.” Oh, so he finally noticed. Considering Karma was sitting near the front, it was shocking it took him that long to realise he wasn’t paying attention to any of his babbling – Karma doubted any of the students understood it with the speed he was erasing the board with. “I see you’re paying very close attention to my explanation.”

“Wow! Kurokawa-sensei, did you know 3-E covered this last year~?” Karma could tell the whole class was staring at him, “I’d say you’re pretty bad at teaching considering half the students here barely understand what you’re saying.”

“If you’re that good, Akabane,” he huffed, “why don’t _you_ come here and teach the class?”

“I’d love to.” Karma wasn’t kidding, he got up from his seat and practically snatched Kurokawa-sensei’s chalk. It’s not like he had anything better to do, anyways _._ He started writing what he knew about the topic and explaining it the best he could. _Exactly how Korosensei explained it to us._ It seemed like everyone else understood it too. _Ha, maybe I should be the one getting a job as a teacher_ , he jokingly thought to himself.

Kurokawa-sensei was at a loss for words, seemingly humiliated, he ordered Karma to get back to his seat. _Jealous? That you’re not as great a teacher as Korosensei?_ Karma chuckled. Satisfied, he stuck his tongue out and strolled back, resting his arms behind his neck.

It seemed his little lesson during Maths gained him some popularity. During the break, a bunch of his classmates approached him, all pestering him with questions. _Great, can’t even eat my food in peace._ Karma decided to humour them and answer their questions, hoping it’d get them to leave him alone.

“How’d you learn to teach like that, Akabane-kun?”

He felt like he was being interviewed or something.

“Well~ I had a pretty good teacher last year as you probably saw in the news – he was really passionate about teaching and worked harder than any other teacher would, it’s crazy.” Something stirred up in Karma, and a few unintended words spilled out of his mouth, “…plus, I have a good friend who’s an aspiring teacher.”

Where did that come from? Nagisa’s really been intruding his thoughts lately, it was getting unhealthy. These thoughts seemed to have reached a new high. He didn’t even notice that the “reporters” walked away.

“A _good friend_ , huh?” _He was watching. How wonderful._ Karma remained silent, he didn’t have any reason to tell Asano anything. Asano approached him, keeping his voice low, “your obvious feelings for Shiota aside, you did promise to tell me more about this Korosensei who was such a great teacher to your class.”

Karma visibly cringed at the first part of what he said. _He knew?_ Maybe he just said that to get under his skin, but he couldn’t help but scorn, knowing that Asano had an idea about he felt.

“Yeah. Like I said, a great teacher. What else do you want to know.”

“If your feelings for Shiota are bothering you _this_ much, why don’t you just confess already?”

 _As if it’s that easy._ Was he a hypocrite for thinking that? Considering he told Kayano the exact same thing like it was nothing.

“Why do you care?” Karma scoffed.

“You’ve obviously been thinking hard about something. That offhand comment tells me it has something to do with Shiota.”

“How do you even know I was talking about Nagisa? It’s not like any of us shared our career goals with you.” _How did this suddenly become about Nagisa?_

“I have my own way of gathering intel.” Before he could say anything, the bell rang, signifying the end of their break. _Saved by the bell_ , quite literally.

Karma didn’t enjoy his peace for long. After school, Asano approached him _again_.

“About our earlier conversation…”

“What? Trying to invade my privacy again?”

“No, I have no interest in your love life.” _Then why bring it up in the first place?_

“How does _Nagisa_ have to do with any of this?”

“Clearly, you’ve been distracted by _something_ and it’s harming your studies,” Asano placed one hand on his chest to point to himself, “as your leader, it would be of my best interests if everyone was able to focus in class.”

Karma rolled his eyes. No way was he going to believe that. He clearly wanted leverage over him, Asano wasn’t _that_ humble.

“Right. Like I’m gonna believe that-“ he was interrupted by a call from Nagisa. Asano shot him a smug look, but Karma only frowned in reply.

“Yo, Nagisa! What’s up~?” Karma answered the call, trying to pretend he wasn’t just arguing with Asano.

“Hey, Karma! Was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at the old WcDonald’s branch we used to go to? As long as you’re not busy or anything, of course!”

“Sure, I’ll be there.” Karma answered before Nagisa ended the call.

“So, he asked you out on a date?” _Why is he still here?_

“No. This has nothing to do with you.” _It’s not like he likes me back, anyways,_ he mumbled under his breath. It seemed like Asano heard him since the next thing he said was-

“Why else would he _call_ you? Texting you would have done the job just fine.”

He did have a good point. Why did Nagisa _call_ him? Maybe he just wanted to make sure he got an immediate reply. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.

“If you don’t act on these feelings, you might just go crazy.” This was none of his damn business. Didn’t he want to learn about _Korosensei_ , and not poke his nose where it didn’t belong to ask about _Karma’s feelings_?

“Whatever.” Karma simply shrugged and walked away. It was nice that he was getting a chance to relax and hang out with Nagisa. As the distance between them increased, he could subtly hear Asano say something.

“Have fun on your date.” He almost seemed a little too smug when saying it. Karma ignored him.

* * *

Admittedly, Nagisa didn’t really have any reason to call Karma other than his weird desire to hear his voice. It just made him feel calm – it was nice to hear after his stressful first day of school. It was so much different from E-class and Korosensei. Of course, Nagisa wasn’t blind to Karma’s attempt to hide his anger in the call, he wondered if Karma was also having a stressful day at school. He’d hope that spending time at WcDonald’s would help take their minds off things, even if he was tired.

Once Nagisa reached said restaurant, he texted Karma to let him know he was there and waited at the entrance. There wasn’t really any point in calling him for that, as much as may have wanted to. After a few minutes of waiting, Karma too arrived and they greeted each other with a smile before entering and finding a table to sit at.

“I’ll order the food,” Karma suddenly said. “What do you feel like having?”

Nagisa didn’t really feel like having anything special – he just wanted to hang out, really. He didn’t want Karma to worry, so he tried to hide his fatigue.

“I’ll just have a hamburger.”

“Drinks?”

“Water is fine.”

“Wow, that’s it? I’ll order you some French fries too, don’t want malnutrition to stunt your growth,” Karma teased, “you’re already short enough~”

All he could do was sigh at it, but he found it in him to smile – he didn’t really mind Karma’s teasing that much. Right as Karma was about to get up to order the food, Nagisa decided to bring up the phone call from before.

“Wait, Karma-“

“Hmmm?”

“About the call earlier, you seemed kind of angry. Did something happen?”

Karma paused and frowned a little, it seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it. Although his expression soon relaxed as he smirked.

“Eh? Are you worried about me or something, Nagisa~?” Karma grinned, “don’t worry, I’m fine. Just peachy!”

It almost seemed too fake, but before he could say anything, Karma left to order their food. What exactly happened before their call that managed to anger him? He didn’t really have the energy to bring it up again to talk about it and took the time Karma spent ordering their food to get a little bit of rest.

* * *

Karma didn’t want to talk about it. How was he supposed to tell Nagisa that the problem was _him_? Well, at the very least it involved him… and Karma’s feelings for him. Either way, he didn’t want to think about that at the moment, he just wanted to order food. As Karma went up to the counter, he observed the girl waiting to take his order who was only slightly shorter than him and had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His eyes wandered to her name tag, “Larry”. _Huh, definitely a foreigner._ And wasn’t Larry a guy’s name? It didn’t really hold any significance, he just wanted to take his mind off Nagisa for a moment. She seemed nice so he didn’t question it any further and simply ordered what Nagisa asked for – a hamburger and water, plus Coke and a Big Mac for himself, as well as regular fries.

Walking back to the table, he locked eyes with Nagisa. Nagisa… was really cute, he couldn’t help but smile when Nagisa looked at him like that. The way Nagisa looked at him filled his body with warmth. Karma _needed_ to stop thinking about Nagisa like that, it would be incredibly awkward if he knew how much he slipped into Karma’s thoughts.

Sitting back down, the two of them started eating. Nagisa didn’t bring up the phone call again.

Eventually, after they finished their food, Karma noticed Nagisa started staring at him as he drank his Coke.

“What? Changed your mind about just having water?” Karma asked sarcastically as he offered his Coke, “want some?”

“Wh-What!? No, no, it’s okay, I can just buy one for myself-“

“C’mon, Nagisa, you gotta learn how to save money. Take mine, I don’t really want anymore, anyways.”

“Are you _sure_?”

“’Course I am. Now drink up.”

Nagisa flushed slightly as he sheepishly reached out for the Coke and started sipping. Now, _that_ was adorable. Karma silently admired Nagisa before it suddenly struck him. _He didn’t change straws._ Was he going to make a big deal out of it? In his mind maybe, since he already felt his cheeks heating up at the thought. Thankfully, Nagisa was too busy enjoying his drink to notice. It was ridiculous that this was where he first started being scared of Nagisa.

* * *

_"...why don't we drop the honorifics already? I don't much feel like sticking with -kun after that fight." Karma honestly wanted to find an opportunity to drop the honorifics for a long time – to close the distance between them, even though **he** was the one who put said distance between them._

_“What, **now**? It feels weird to change this late in the game.”_

_"I'll do it, then. Okay, **Nagisa**?"_

_"All right, **Karma**."_

_After officially changing their way of addressing each other, Karma found it downright **embarrassing** that he referred to Nagisa with -kun to begin with. Should he have been this happy about this? It seemed so simple and yet, there was this feeling he couldn’t describe. It wasn’t fear, he’d just gotten over that. After the fight, seeing Nagisa work so hard to win, it stopped him from using the knife to kill him, he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t have any reason to fear Nagisa after that – not because he was weak, far from it – but now he saw Nagisa for who he was, he understood his bloodlust, and he was finally willing to accept it. So what was it that was still bothering him? This feeling was…_

* * *

Seeing Kayano and Nakamura let go of their feelings for Nagisa on Valentine’s Day, Karma was weirdly relieved. That was when he realised something about his feelings – he realised that maybe, just maybe, he _loved_ Nagisa. Now, that thought started to scare him, so he denied it for a while before he found it in himself to tell _someone_ about it. Okuda was someone he felt he could talk anything about with, so he figured she was the best person to talk about his feelings with.

The weeks that came after admitting his feelings to himself, he started thinking about Nagisa more and more. And here he was now, silently freaking out about some _dumb_ indirect kiss while admiring Nagisa. Looking closer, Nagisa looked a little tired. Had he asked to hang out despite that?

Soon enough, Nagisa finished and stumbled as he got up, grabbing the empty cup as he got ready to throw it away.

“Thanks for coming, Karma, I’m gonna head home.”

No way was Karma going to let Nagisa walk home alone like that.

“In _this_ state? No way, I’m coming with you.” In the state Nagisa was in, he’d _collapse_ just walking to the train station, let alone back home.

“B-But, I don’t want to inconvenience you-“

“You’re not inconveniencing me; I _want_ to help.”

By then, Nagisa seemed too tired to keep on arguing and just nodded lethargically.

Nothing much happened on their walk to the train station, Karma simply supported Nagisa to make sure he didn’t pass out while walking. However, it was on the train itself where _that_ happened. They’d miraculously found two empty seats on the train and decided to sit together. A few minutes into the journey, Karma felt something warm and heavy on his right shoulder and something soft and fluffy on his cheek. _Oh._ It turned out that Nagisa had fallen asleep. His head had dropped down, causing him to lean on Karma’s shoulder as he slept. _He was that tired, huh?_ At that point, Karma’s brain stopped functioning; he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Nagisa, he looked especially cute like that. He was fine with them staying like that for a while, he’d never admit that out loud though.

After their journey, Karma did end up waking Nagisa up and of course, Nagisa being Nagisa, he apologised profusely for it, but Karma didn’t mind it. He walked Nagisa home to make sure he didn’t pass out on the way there. When the two of them were standing right at the front door of Nagisa’s house, Karma held on to Nagisa for a good while before letting him go.

“K-Karma-“

“Sorry.”

They didn’t say anything else to each other as Nagisa hesitantly opened the door to enter it, not before looking back at Karma to share a concerned look. Karma stood there, absently staring at the door.

 _Maybe_ , he thought, _maybe it’d be fine if I did tell him._ Maybe Asano was right; but the more he thought about it, the more his heart rate continued to increase. He wanted to tell him, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! here's the first chapter, originally the scenarios here were a bunch of scattered ideas in my head and the plot was constantly changing, but I've somewhat come up with a finalised plot
> 
> it's pretty simple, honestly, but I hope it's still somewhat enjoyable :D
> 
> the messy sketches you see are all drawn by me
> 
> expect irregular updates due to school and slow writing


	2. Feelings Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa starts having to deal with conflicted feelings after the day he and Karma hung out.

Nagisa was flattered, really, that Karma cared so much to walk him all the way back home. What he found really embarrassing, though, was falling asleep on Karma’s shoulder back on the train. He couldn’t help it, his day at school tired him out – and not only that, but Karma’s shoulder was just so… _warm_ and comfortable. He could spend the whole day like that, in a peaceful and blissful sleep. But these weren’t the kind of thoughts _friends_ should have, he needed to stop them immediately. He decided a long time ago that nothing about their relationship was anything more than friends, and yet…

* * *

_"Oh man, Nagisa! How are you able to stand someone as violent as him?"_

_"I don’t know, I guess I’m just used to it," Nagisa sighed, he was never really fazed by Karma’s violence. Not that he approved of it, of course. In fact, his strength was something about Karma he looked up to. Pausing for a second, something else slipped out of his mouth, "I really admired him back in first and second year."_

_Nagisa hadn’t even noticed his own cheeks turning red. Sugino kept quiet and simply nodded his head._

_Nagisa, who was now completely red in the face, realised what he was implying and quickly said, "b-but not in **that** way, of course!"_

_"I see, I see! Nagisa-kun used to have feelings for Karma-kun back in their first and second year…" The two turned around to see Korosensei jotting notes down in his notebook with his face completely pink._

_"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Nagisa and Sugino shouted in unison._

_"Aren’t you only interested in boy-girl pairs, Korosensei?" Sugino frowned while folding his arms._

_"Nyuyah! I’m ashamed that you think so lowly of me!" Korosensei closed his notebook to show the cover - on it was a heart with the words 'Super Secret Edition - Nurufufufu!' written over it. "As you can see, I understand that same-sex relationships aren’t as widely accepted, so to be respectful, I have a special notebook for these kinds of relationships! Like Yada-san's unrequited love for Kataoka-san..."_

_"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES **THAT** MAKE!?" the now-panicking Nagisa shouted, cuing the still-frowning Sugino to intercept. _

_“Anyways, if you’re so respectful why are you even writing this down!?”_

_"Nurufufufufu... who can pass up juicy gossip like this?"_

_Sugino threw a baseball embedded with Anti-Sensei BB Pellets at their gossip-mongering teacher, urging him to zoom away at his usual Mach speed to dodge it._

_"Korosensei sure loves gossip, huh?" Sugino laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood._

_"I just hope he doesn’t spill this to Karma-kun..." Nagisa sighed. It was over, just another one of Korosensei’s ridiculous matchmaking gossip, yet something ached at the back of his head – a feeling he couldn’t describe, yet something he wanted to keep denying._

_Their relationship wasn’t like **that** , Karma had left Nagisa for a reason. Clearly, he got tired of sharing the same stage with him, Nagisa could never hope to even be **compared** to Karma. They weren’t in any position to be in a relationship. Why would Karma like **him** anyways?_

* * *

It’s true, they _weren’t_ in any position to be in a relationship. Even if their relationship did get better, that didn’t mean it was _romantic_. A lot of things did get resolved between them after their fight. At least that’s what Nagisa thought, but now that he really looked back on it, _what exactly_ got resolved then? They dropped honorifics and got closer, but they didn’t really _talk_ , did they? It scared Nagisa, really, these sudden feelings that had started emerging.

The next few days of school were manageable, still stressful, but at least Nagisa wasn’t as tired as he was on the first day. He’d managed to finish all his homework early, so he had the weekend free. He had dinner with his parents that Saturday evening, he was glad they’d started reconciling and that he was able to see his father more often now. His father still wasn’t living with them, but it was a start. After Nagisa had finished his food, he got a message from Karma. Nagisa excused himself from the table and went over to his room.

Karma: u free to hang out?

Should he say yes? They’d hung out only days before but that only ended in embarrassment and left Nagisa with conflicted feelings. But he figured he didn’t have a good reason to avoid Karma, so he just sighed and replied.

Nagisa: sure, I finished my homework early. where do you wanna go?

Karma: u fine with having a sleepover at my house?

Nagisa didn’t expect _that_. Of course, he didn’t mind, he’d been to Karma’s house multiple times before. He didn’t think he’d ever have a sleepover with Karma though. Just the two of them too?

Nagisa: sure, I don’t mind.

Nagisa went on to tell his parents he was going to stay overnight. While she would let Nagisa go over to a friend’s house to hang out, his mum used to never allow him to spend a _night_ at their house. He was honestly satisfied with even being allowed to hang out with his friends. But that was in the past, times had changed since his time in class E. _All thanks to Korosensei_ , thinking of that made Nagisa grin. He really missed his old teacher, he wished there was a way for him to still be around and give him advice. Maybe then he would know what to do with his feelings.

“I was always hesitant about this Karma friend of yours…” Hiromi said a little cautiously, “but I do know he was part of the class you loved so much, so if you trust him, then I will too.”

Nagisa’s father only nodded in agreement. Nagisa smiled as he packed his things before heading off. Life was looking up, Nagisa was happy with it.

It wasn’t long before Nagisa arrived at the entrance Karma’s house. The moment they locked eyes, Nagisa’s heart started beating rapidly. _But why?_ All Nagisa could see then was golden, half-lidded eyes. Karma’s smile was soft, he could tell it was genuine. Scanning his whole body, Karma had a really nice build. The way his clothes fit his form perfectly – it really made his slender body stick out. Nagisa couldn’t keep his eyes off him, Karma was… kind of hot.

“Eh? Something wrong, Nagisa~? My face too handsome for you to look at or something?”

Nagisa choked, he didn’t realise how long he’d been staring. Without thinking, he blurted out, “m-maybe.”

Karma flushed slightly in response. Nagisa silently cursed himself for saying that, Karma had caught him off guard with that question.

“Ha… haha,” Karma tried to laugh it off, but the slight flush was still somewhat evident on his cheeks. “A-Anyways, you coming in? If you wanted to sleep outside, then you should’ve told me~”

“Y-Yeah, right.” Nagisa swallowed and entered embarrassingly, removing his shoes at the door. He hoped they could just forget that exchange ever happened.

Stepping into Karma’s house, the first thing anyone would notice is the strong fragrance of Indian incense, this was a normal thing at Karma’s house though – something that lingered due to his parents’ odd interests. Having lived here, enveloped by the scent, Karma always gave off a faint scent of it as well. The smell always reminded Nagisa of Karma – it made him feel calm for some reason.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Nagisa saw Karma scanning through his shelves, before finally taking out a DVD.

“Sonic Ninja?” They had already seen the second movie with Korosensei during their year in 3-E, it would feel weird to watch the first movie again.

“Yeah. So what if we’ve seen the sequel already? Doesn’t hurt to watch the first one again.”

“I guess…” There was no fault in rewatching the original, yet thinking about it made him feel nostalgic. The two of them had first watched it back in their first year, and that’s what got them to start hanging out.

“Or do you want to see Kill Romance first?” Karma seemed a bit hesitant. Nagisa didn’t want him to think he didn’t want to watch it or anything.

“Oh, I’m fine with anything.” And he really was, Nagisa didn’t mind as long as he was spending time with Karma.

“Great! Let’s watch it right now!” Karma always did get excited when it came to movies directed by his favourite director – Nagisa found it kind of cute, honestly. However, he seemed a little too excited this time, considering they had already watched this.

The two of them settled on the sofa in front of the TV. As the movie started playing, it brought Nagisa’s mind back to the last time the two of them had watched a movie together.

* * *

__

_“Woah! They have action figures of all the main characters!?” Karma was **thrilled** , he was basically a ball of excitement at that moment, he was squealing._

_“Adam, Mary and Sonic Ninja…” They had to only pick one for each of them, they couldn’t take all of them – this was Korosensei’s money they were spen-_

_“Nagisa-kun! Should I take Adam? Or Mary? Or Sonic Ninja!” Karma looked over all of them before Nagisa saw a mischievous grin form on his face. “Or maybe… since Korosensei is paying for us, we should take all of them!”_

_“K-Karma-kun! Have mercy on my poor wallet! I’m not getting paid again until next month…” Korosensei started sweating profusely as he held up his wallet. He was ignored, however, as Karma enthusiastically picked up all the action figures, one by one. Nagisa only laughed nervously in response, before Karma offered him one._

_“What are you staring into space for, Nagisa-kun? You should take one for yourself, too! You’re in **Hawaii**.”_

_Honestly, Nagisa **was** excited about being in Hawaii, it wasn’t exactly a place he could travel to any day he liked. He thought he might as well make the most of it – Korosensei wasn’t going to die without money, anyways. Had Korosensei survived on money, they would have been able to kill him a long time ago._

_“O-Okay!”_

* * *

Halfway through the second movie, Nagisa found his eyes drifting towards Karma. He didn’t understand why, but he just felt like leaning into him and just staying there for the rest of the night. He wasn’t going to do _that_ , of course. Falling asleep on his shoulder the other day was embarrassing enough, intentionally leaning into Karma would only quadruple the shame. Instead, Nagisa just ended up staring at Karma… and somehow ended up admiring him again. He thought to himself, how lucky he was to have Karma as a friend – someone as _hot_ as him. Wait, _no_ , Nagisa wanted these thoughts out of his brain. Thinking of Karma like that – isn’t that a bit creepy? He shifted his eyes around, letting them drift again, focusing on Karma’s golden eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark and were oddly mesmerising. He was so distracted by Karma that he completely forgot he was supposed to be watching the movie. Nagisa nearly got a heart attack when he saw those golden eyes shift to meet his own.

“Not watching the movie?”

“O-Oh, uh. I was just-“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to watch it, we can stop.”

“Th-That’s not it!” _Then what was?_ Nagisa couldn’t understand himself.

“Well, if you’re not going to watch the movie, what’s the point of playing it?”

“B-But, _you_ were the one who wanted to watch it! I don’t want you to have to stop it because of me…”

“I don’t mind. It’s getting late anyways, we can do something else.”

_Something else? Like sleep?_

“What were you distracted by, anyways?” Karma asked him. Nagisa stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn’t just _tell_ him that. Nagisa opened his mouth to come up with an excuse before they heard dialogue from the TV.

_“Because I love you, Mary!”_

Nagisa flushed at the strangely convenient timing of the line. That was one of the most cliché lines one could hear in a movie. After that scene, the protagonist, Mary, would go the whole movie avoiding Ethan, not knowing he was Sonic Ninja the whole time – someone Mary was attracted to.

Karma immediately turned off the TV after that.

“Let’s just go to my room,” Karma gestured, Nagisa simply followed after him. It was a late night in early Spring, and it was starting to get cold. Karma detoured to his study room, though, but Nagisa decided to just go into his bedroom like Karma said.

 _Were_ they going to sleep? Nagisa couldn’t tell exactly what Karma wanted to do next. Karma’s bedroom was messy, piles of books lying all over the bedside table. _Shouldn’t they be in his study room?_ Everything was illuminated only by a lamp left by Karma’s bedside. Before long, he noticed Karma walk into the room with his blue DS.

“Want to play?” Karma turned it on, with Luffy from One Piece appearing on the screen.

“Th-This late at night!?” It occurred to him that maybe Karma didn’t know what he was doing either. It seemed like he was trying to stall or something.

“Well, you don’t _have_ to play-” Karma said before cutting himself off.

Nagisa tried to say something, but he was already starting to shiver from the cold. He’d really wished he brought one of his long-sleeved hoodies to the sleepover.

“Something wrong?” Karma raised an eyebrow with slight concern.

“Oh, nothing. J-Just a little cold.”

Karma turned off his DS and threw it onto the nearest table which was piled up with books. He started approaching Nagisa. _What is he doing?_

“Come here.” Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa and practically dragged him down to his bed.

“Wh-What!?” Nagisa screamed before he realised he was enveloped by Karma’s warmth. _Is he out of his mind!?_ Nagisa, however, oddly didn’t feel any need to pull away, he just wanted to melt into it.

“You said you were cold.” Karma wrapped his legs around Nagisa and brought him closer. At this points, Nagisa’s thoughts were all over the place – he was having trouble processing what was happening.

“Couldn’t you have just gotten me a blanket or something!?” Nagisa was seriously losing his mind now, even extra clothes would have been fine! He questioned, “why did you have to do _this_!?”

Nagisa’s cries, however, were muffled by Karma’s chest. His mind seemed to betray his words, anyways, as he did nothing to resist Karma. Karma looked like he wanted to answer him, but nothing came out of his mouth. With his face pressed against Karma’s chest, Nagisa could hear the sound of Karma’s heartbeat getting faster. Focusing on his wavelength of consciousness, Nagisa could see it was starting to fluctuate. Looking up, Nagisa checked for the pulse over his carotid artery, he placed two fingers to the side of his windpipe and watched as Karma’s wavelength straightened out.

“Nagisa…” Karma breathed softly, eyes opened wide. Nagisa opened his mouth to say something, but Karma pushed his head down gently. Before he knew it, Nagisa felt soft lips pressed against his forehead. Why did it make Nagisa feel warm inside? _And why did he want more of it?_ The thoughts in his head were swirling around like a whirlwind, so much that he was starting to feel dizzy. _Why would he do that!?_ These thoughts of his were so _confusing_ , he wanted them _out_ of his head. Nagisa continued to question himself and his feelings, but the warmth from Karma’s body was making him want to succumb to sleep. _It was just so comfortable_. Karma really wasn’t letting go, and neither was Nagisa pulling away from him. Nagisa’s eyelids started to feel heavy as he let out a yawn before he heard a ‘ _click_ ’ sound as the light from the lamp was extinguished and all Nagisa could see was darkness.

“Goodnight, Nagisa.” Karma’s soothing voice was all Nagisa could hear as he felt Karma rest his chin on his head before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_“Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”_

_“I do.”_

_“And do **you**?”_

_“I…”_

* * *

When Nagisa opened his eyes, Karma was still wrapped around him, fast asleep. It was light out, the sun was up, Sunday morning. Nagisa’s head was still spinning, he didn’t know what to think about all this. Was Karma _this_ comfortable with being this intimate with him? Surely this went beyond the boundaries of friends and it was driving Nagisa crazy, his feelings were going haywire. Nagisa started wriggling in Karma’s hold, he needed to get away _immediately_.

“Nagisa?” All the fidgeting must have woken Karma up, it might have been easier for him if he’d been able to escape before he did. Nagisa didn’t have time to say anything, the moment Karma loosened his grip, Nagisa pushed Karma away and sprinted out of his bedroom. Grabbing his things, he made a beeline for the door. He had to get out, staying here wasn’t doing him any good. He was confused, he couldn’t understand himself. Clearly, coming here was a mistake.

“N-Nagisa! Wait!” Karma yelled – Nagisa didn’t respond to him, all he wanted to do was get out. A part of him wanted to say, _I’m sorry_ , but those words didn’t leave his mouth. Nagisa needed space, he needed time to think about himself and all these strange things that have been flooding his mind. His feelings had gotten more and more confused since the moment he stepped into this house. Karma’s presence was only making him feel worse. Without a moment’s hesitation, Nagisa left Karma’s house, only hearing Karma’s muffled shouting as he ran off. Why was he starting to feel guilty? Karma’s desperate cries were _hurting_ him, but he knew he had to get rid of these feelings before ever facing Karma again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait sdfsdf, I write slow :')  
> again, don't expect regular updates because either I'm busy with school or I'm just really slow at writing  
> the first picture (trip to hawaii) is a panel from the manga, and the second picture is drawn by me!
> 
> NOTE: hiromi and nagisa's dad are NOT together, they're just reconciling - when I wrote that part I was really worried about controversy, so I thought I should elaborate
> 
> wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/231044842-karma-after-story
> 
> also feel free to join the karmagisa dicord server here!: https://discord.gg/D6H3gFt


	3. Conflict Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma tries to confront Nagisa.

When Nagisa ran off that morning, Karma felt something in him break. He started to regret getting too intimate with Nagisa. Admittedly, he’d gotten too comfortable at that point. Everything just seemed to flow so… nicely. Nagisa questioning it prompted him to want to say something. _I love you_. But those words never came out. Cuddling him was one thing, but _kissing_ him was something else. Karma was an idiot, he should have realised he was making Nagisa feel uncomfortable. That’s the only reason he could have to have run off like that.

Karma had invited Nagisa over to find a way to confess to him, but that obviously didn’t go well. What was he going to do now? Nagisa wasn’t responding to his messages and it was honestly starting to piss him off, even if it _was_ unreasonable.

_Nagisa I’m sorry for what I did._

_Please talk to me._

There wasn’t much else for him to do. He had the whole Sunday free but spending the whole day sulking to himself would be pretty pathetic. Although, he really wasn’t feeling in the mood for anything. Karma ultimately decided to open the LINE group chat for 3-E and mindlessly scrolled through. There was talk about how Karasuma and Irina’s wedding was just around the corner. They were exaggerating; they’d only recently gotten engaged, it would take at least a year before they got married. But good for them, things were progressing well for the two unlike Karma and a certain someone. It was depressing, really, but at the moment, all Karma wanted was for him and Nagisa to remain friends. He’d made a mistake avoiding him just a couple years back, he’d gotten scared. Yet when he reunited with Nagisa in E class, he still found himself gravitating towards the boy. Karma had only recently realised his feelings for him, but perhaps they were there all along and he just never noticed.

Karma decided it was best to be productive and started studying – it was going to be a while before midterms but it was a lot better than pathetically thinking of Nagisa. He’d learnt his lesson – that studying was important – from his time in 3-E, after the _humiliation_ that was the first term’s finals. Despite everything, his mind would still occasionally drift to Nagisa – prompting him to frantically check his phone and see if he had gotten a reply. The day continued with that exact pattern, without much else happening. At one point, Karma had considered talking to Okuda again but decided against it. It was already getting late when he thought of it and he didn’t want to bother her when she might have been busy preparing for school the next day. Deciding that was enough studying for the day, Karma head off to bed.

_School_. Yeah, another day of that. That meant another day of teasing Asano, but what didn’t help was that Asano seemed to _love_ interrogating Karma – none of this was any of his business. Why did he care?

“Akabane,” Asano stared coldly into Karma’s eyes, “you’re getting distracted again.”

Karma was not in the mood. He averted his gaze, hoping to avoid answering him.

“Did something happen between you and Shiota?” Asano continued in pursuit.

 _Shut up. Shut up. Why do you care?_ Karma was really getting mad now. He really didn’t understand why Asano was so curious about him and Nagisa.

“You do realise that you could easily solve everything if you just t-” Karma didn’t want to hear any more of it. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the classroom, not before glaring at Asano.

“Oi! Akabane!” the teacher called out. Karma was done – he’d decided staying would do him more harm than good. Skipping wasn’t unusual for him, he shouldn’t have come in the first place. Karma made a detour to his favourite drinks stall to buy some strawberry milk before he left the school. Sipping on his milk, he knew exactly where he was headed. _Keisetsu Daigaku Fuzoku High School_ , Nagisa’s school. Karma was ready for confrontation, he was going to stand in front of his school until lessons were over for the day. Well, maybe not _stand_ , but he was going to sit there and wait. There was no way Nagisa could avoid confrontation like that.

Karma waited all the way until the sun started to set and saw no trace of Nagisa. Karma was an idiot. This was the same friend he got scared of for _poking_ him. The _best_ assassin in class E. Somehow, that completely slipped his mind when he was waiting there. Nagisa must have noticed Karma there and purposely hid his presence to avoid him. _Great_. Now this was starting to grind his gears – the fact that Nagisa was intentionally avoiding Karma. Even better, though, Karma checked his phone and saw that Nagisa had in fact seen his message, yet leaving nothing in reply. _How wonderful_.

Karma stormed home, anger rushing through him. He wasn’t going to give up just yet. Karma decided he would try again the next day. That time, though, he didn’t even bother to go to school, he didn’t want to have to deal with Asano again. He figured he could hang out at a park until it was around the time Keisetsu finished lessons for the day. After grabbing a snack from one of the shops near the park, Karma sat down at one of the benches at the park and looked around, taking in his surroundings. This was the same park he and Nagisa had gone to back when they were in their first year of junior high. It made him feel nostalgic. Karma’s thoughts, however, were interrupted by the vibration of his phone. He had gotten a message from Asano, assumedly to chew him out for skipping school. He was planning on ignoring it, considering that the reason he had skipped was in order to avoid Asano’s constant pestering about him and Nagisa. It was not like Karma and Asano could have a conversation over text when Asano was having lessons in school. Asano was too serious about his studies to use his phone during lessons anyways. Yet, Karma did feel a little curious… and there wasn’t much for him to do while waiting. Somewhat reluctantly, he opened up the chat to see his message.

Asano: Akabane, why are you not in school?  
Asano: Don’t tell me this is about Shiota again.

 _He was right_. And what do you know? A message pestering him about Nagisa again.

Karma: eh? care about me or something asano-kun?

Asano: Do you wish to get suspended again?

Karma: its just one day, relax

Asano: You literally left in the middle of class yesterday.

Karma: why are you using your phone anyways,   
thought you were the good kid who followed all the rules

Asano: It’s break time.

Karma: dont you usually use this time to study

Asano: You seem to love avoiding my questions. Does this have anything to do with Shiota?

That was it. Karma refused to reply to him – he supposed that he was being a bit hypocritical considering the reason he had skipped school is because Nagisa refused to reply to Karma, but this was different. This was Asano. It was reasonable enough for Karma to ignore _him_. Letting out a sigh, Karma sat and waited for a while longer – the thought of Nagisa still lingering in his mind.

However, when Karma arrived at Keisetsu a second time, he’d somehow managed to miss Nagisa again. Frustrated over another failure, Karma decided he would try something different for the next time. _Third time’s the charm, as they say_.

It wasn’t long before Karma started making his way to Keisetsu for the third time. This time he was sure to catch Nagisa. The moment he heard the bell ring, he scanned the area where all the students were coming out from. After a good few students had left the school, Karma pulled out one of them who looked around their age, a boy with grey eyes and light brown hair cut in a bowl cut – he looked like the timid type, but knowing from Nagisa, that didn’t mean he didn’t pose a threat. The boy covered his face and flushed red the moment Karma eyed him. He needed to make sure he wouldn’t miss Nagisa this time, so asking one of the students about his whereabouts might prove useful to him. If he had to threaten him, he would. Sure, he promised himself he wouldn’t pick anymore pointless fights, but this wasn’t _pointless_. The point was to find Nagisa and talk to him.

“Hey there~! Do you know someone named Shiota Nagisa?” Karma grinned widely while placing both his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“Wh-Who?” The poor boy looked like he was about to melt into the ground, but Karma didn’t care and continued to press on.

“You know – blue hair, pigtails, cute face-”

“Oh! Yeah I saw her-”

“– him.”

“Sorry – I saw him not long ago… I think. I, um, think he was talking to a teacher? He should be out soon-”

Without a moment’s notice, Karma grabbed him by his tie. Gently, of course.

“Take me to him.”

“Wh-Wha-”

“ _Please_ ,” Karma desperately said as he pulled his tie even harder. At that point, the boy looked like he was about to cry.

“I-“

“ _Karma?_ ” Upon hearing that familiar voice, Karma swiftly turned his head. His eyes glued onto the boy staring at him with his beautiful, azure eyes. The way his eyelashes moved as he blinked made Karma feel-

Wait. _No_. Karma was supposed to be mad. This wasn’t the time to admire Nagisa’s beauty, no matter how attractive he may be.

“What are you doing?” Nagisa frowned at him. Karma snapped back to reality when he realised he was still holding onto the brown-haired boy’s tie and quickly released him.

“A-Are you okay, Kemuri-kun?”

“UmyeahI’mgood,” the boy, whose name was apparently Kemuri, replied sheepishly before rushing off in fear. By that time, most of the other students had already cleared out.

“ _Karma_ ,” Nagisa stared dead into his pupils, “why are you here? Why were you trying to pick a fight with him?”

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Karma only glared back at him, “you’ve been avoiding me.”

Nagisa only fidgeted slightly in reply.

Karma continued on, “why? You didn’t even reply to my message. Was this about what happened on Sat-”

“D-Do you really have any right to get mad at me avoiding you?” Did he just admit to avoiding him? Only to say he has no right to be mad?

“What?”

“Isn’t this exactly what you did to me back in junior high!?” Nagisa yelled. At that moment, his bloodlust seemed to have escaped. Staring into his eyes, Karma could only feel fear. Nagisa was _mad_. “It’s only been three days, Karma. You left me for _months_. Did you even consider how I felt when you did that?”

“Nagisa, I-” Karma tried to say before Nagisa’s phone vibrated.

“I have to go.” Nagisa scurried off, not even turning to look back at Karma. This made Karma reflect on a lot of things. He stared longingly – left in the dust by the person he loved. He realised a long time ago, Karma didn’t stand a chance when it came to Nagisa – he could _never_ hope to be good enough for him. Karma started feeling cold, wet droplets on his skin, perfect weather to fit his mood. As the sky darkened with the rain as Karma dejectedly walked home, with only the sound of the raindrops falling down and the sound of his footsteps following him. Karma was soaking wet, but he couldn’t care less at that point. He decided there was no point skipping school the next day, two days was already enough for a single week. When Karma got home, he changed his clothes and lay down in his bed, staring into the window covered in raindrops. Thinking about Nagisa, Karma could only furrow his brows – he was feeling a whole whirlwind of emotions. He really didn’t have any right to be mad at Nagisa, did he? His eyes felt slightly watery, but Karma squeezed his eyes shut, keeping anything from pouring out. How pathetic would that be? He chuckled to himself. Karma stayed like that for _God knows how long_ , before he finally found sleep.

Maybe Karma’s sulking was a bit too obvious when in school. Before he knew it, the moment school ended, Detective Asano came to interrogate him again.

“You clearly have been avoiding me.” Asano furrowed his brows.

_Gee, wonder why._

He pressed on, “Something definitely happened between you and Shiota.”

“You’ve constantly been saying that ever since the year started.” Could he just shut up about it already? It was getting Karma’s nerves.

“Again, we may be rivals, but it is essential that all students are paying attention during class.” There’s that excuse again.

“Pfft, didn’t know you cared that much about me, Asano-kun! No need to be so tsundere about it~”

“Stop changing the subject. You do realise how easy it would be for you two to just talk?”

“We _did_ talk.” What did he know about talking?

“About your problems I mean.”

“What?” But they did talk about their problems… didn’t they?

“If you two just discussed the issue at hand and tried to understand each other, none of this would have happened,” Asano sighed, “seriously, you two are terrible at communicating with each other.”

Why was he acting like he knew what was going on? That advice seemed way too specific. There was no way he could have guessed what was happening from their interactions alone. Although he was right, not that Karma would ever admit that.

“You know more than you’re letting on, aren’t you?” Karma was sure Asano knew something.

Asano simply turned away in response, “just consider what I have told you.”

Karma raised an eyebrow. Who’s the one avoiding questions now? Asano didn’t seem to bother him after that. However, before Karma left school that day, he noticed Asano typing to someone while leaning against one of the metal poles texting someone. Karma peeked over his shoulder while walking past and saw exactly who it was. _Nagisa_. Karma quickly slipped away before Asano could notice him.

Karma had spent some time thinking, and he finally decided – he was going to see Nagisa again.

* * *

Nagisa had to get rid of these feelings that were bothering him so much. After running off from Karma’s house, he soon reached his own. He opened the door, immediately noticing that his father had already left.

“How was your night?” Nagisa’s mum came out of her room.

“It was fine,” Nagisa lied. He didn’t really feel like telling his mum about all the complicated _things_ he was feeling.

He made his way to his room without saying anything else. To his surprise, he had gotten a message from an unknown number.

???: Hello.

Nagisa: who is this?

???: This is Asano.   
Asano: I’d like to ask if everything is okay between you and Akabane.

Nagisa: asano-kun?? how do you have my number?

Asano: Ren has the contact of everyone who is and has been in this school.

Nagisa: that’s kind of concerning  
Nagisa: why would you suddenly want to contact me though?

Asano: Like I said, I want to know if everything is okay between you and Akabane.

Now that surprised Nagisa – he didn’t think Asano would be that concerned about Karma. He supposed E class wasn’t the only one who had grown – Asano too had really grown a lot in the past year. Nagisa wasn’t initially going to talk to anyone about it, but he figured since he was asking, it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it to _someone_. After all their experiences in their third year of junior high, Nagisa decided he did trust him.

Nagisa: I kind of feel bad  
Nagisa: I ran off from his house without saying anything

Asano: Knowing him, he’d probably be distracted in class because of it.

Nagisa: huh?

Asano: Oh, please don’t tell me you don’t know.

Nagisa: what do you mean?

Asano: It’s as if you’re the only thing on Akabane’s mind sometimes.

What was that supposed to mean!? Nagisa was… somehow disrupting Karma’s learning? If that was the case, maybe it was for the better for Nagisa to avoid Karma. Not to mention, Nagisa had to settle his own feelings first.

Nagisa scrolled through his other chats, class E’s chat seemed to be talking about Karasuma and Irina’s engagement. He was happy for them – but then his heart stopped when he saw Karma’s message. Nagisa decided it was better to just not check it. What would he even say? This was better for the both of them.

Seeing Karma waiting outside his school almost gave Nagisa a heart attack. Using his assassination skills, Nagisa quickly manoeuvred around and made sure Karma didn’t notice him. He wasn’t ready to face Karma yet, why did he have to come? Nagisa opened LINE on his phone and prepared to type a message to Karma, but everything he typed just seemed wrong to him.

The next day, Karma was waiting outside his school _again_. Was this going to be a regular thing now? Karma was smart, but he should have known that no matter how many times he waited there, Nagisa could easily avoid him. Nagisa did feel a twinge of guilt in doing this again. But Karma had done the same thing to him back then. Not that it was necessarily justified.

What surprised Nagisa, however, was seeing Karma grabbing Kemuri by his tie in a threatening stance. It reminded him of the argument the two of them had back before their fight in January. But it was about Korosensei, so everything was resolved then right? Even then, Nagisa did feel a bit of anger recalling it.

The way Karma looked at him once he was noticed – he didn’t know how to feel about it. Admittedly, Nagisa started getting a bit distracted by his looks, but he snapped himself out of it. He had to focus on what was going on, not on how hot Karma was.

Nagisa wasn’t sure what came over him when he shouted at Karma. He’d let his bloodlust escape from him – he may have gotten a bit too angry. But it was true, Karma never seemed to consider how Nagisa felt back when he did the same thing to him. It wasn’t _reasonable_ for Karma to be mad at him.

Nagisa had a lot to think about after that. He’d gotten another message from Asano the following day after school had ended.

Asano: Whatever you did, you just made it worse.

Nagisa: didn’t you say I was distracting Karma during class?

Asano: Oh my God. What on earth did you think I meant?  
Asano: I gave him some advice.   
Asano: If he decides to listen to me for once, this might be over soon.

Nagisa didn’t fully understand what Asano was trying to say, but he could tell that he was trying to help. In his own way, anyways. Maybe Nagisa was a bit too harsh on Karma, but what could he possibly do now? Karma probably hated him now for shouting at him like that. Nagisa spent his journey home thinking about how he felt about Karma. He was mad but… there were other feelings there, too. As messed up as it seemed at the moment, those feelings he felt from back in their first year of junior high had never gone away.

Once Nagisa had gotten home, he collapsed onto his bed. It didn’t take long before he heard knocking at his door. Nagisa immediately sprinted over to open it.

It was Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I did something a little different with the texts, I kinda like the format having the sender on the right side  
> no drawings this time, didn't really feel it was appropriate here-
> 
> anyways, we're reaching the end of the fic! it'll probably end in the next chapter  
> I never had a big story planned so from the beginning, it was never gonna have that many chapters  
> although, after that, I'll probably write a oneshot connected to this story (who knows when that will be)


	4. Resolution Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of misunderstandings, Karma and Nagisa finally talk.

“Um, K-Karma-kun… I think Asano-kun might be right.”

Karma almost did a spit take after hearing that over the phone, he had already decided he was going to see Nagisa – but he’d hate to ever admit Asano was right. He had decided to talk to Okuda after the whole fiasco, seeing Asano talking to _Nagisa_ of all people. Okuda had always been supportive of Karma’s feelings for Nagisa and he usually went to her when he wanted to talk about his… problems.

“I- I just think it’s important for you two to communicate… Nagisa-kun was hurt by what you did to him three years ago.”

“I didn’t know he was so upset over it.” Karma was an idiot. At the time, he could only think about how scared he was of Nagisa’s bloodlust when he had caught him off guard. Running away was the only way he knew how to deal with it, he didn’t have anyone to talk to about his fear, Nagisa was his only friend back then and he messed it up.

“W-Well, it’s not too late to make it up to him, is it?” Okuda said softly, “that’s why I think it’s important for you two to talk.”

“Yeah,” Karma agreed, “I’ll do that, thanks.”

By the time Karma had put down his phone, he had reached Nagisa’s front door. Preparing himself, he breathed in and gave the door a hard knock – it didn’t take long for said boy to open it.

* * *

“K-Karma…” Nagisa stared up at his best friend. He hadn’t expected him to suddenly visit him so soon – since their last interaction didn’t go too well. Was this what Asano meant?

“Nagisa, I’m sorry for getting mad at you.”

“W-Wait! Come in first,” Nagisa grabbed Karma by his wrist and pulled him in.

“Your mum’s not here?” Karma looked around.

“She’s at work.” Nagisa avoided eye contact with him. They stood in the middle of Nagisa’s living room.

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” Nagisa looked down at his feet, “I’m sorry.”

Karma swallowed before saying, “I should be the one who’s sorry, I didn’t realise that what I did back in junior high upset you so much.”

“That doesn’t mean what I did was any better! I thought you were tired of sharing the stage with me back then – you were smart, capable, strong, fearless, all the things that I wasn’t. I really admired that part of you,” Nagisa felt his cheeks heat up. He noticed Karma’s were turning slightly pink too.

“That… wasn’t the reason why I stopped hanging out with you, I’d never _love_ for anything more than to share the stage with you,” he flushed while scratching the back of his neck.

“Then what was?”

Karma turned away before saying, “you called me fearless. That’s not true. The reason I stopped hanging out with you is because,” Karma gulped, “I was scared.”

“Wh-What!?”

“Remember that day, back in our first year of junior high, where we went to get WcDonald’s and I couldn’t find you?”

Nagisa raised an eyebrow in response.

“You caught me off guard when you got my attention. I felt your bloodlust.”

“When I _poked_ you?”

Karma sheepishly replied, “Yeah, it’s pathetic, I’ll admit. I didn’t know what to _do_ , I just didn’t know how to _deal_ with being scared of someone I thought I could trust – I knew that you could kill me in my sleep if you wanted to and I wouldn’t even have noticed. You were the first friend I ever got close to. I know I probably should’ve just talked to you about it but… I was just- I was being stupid. I’m sorry.”

Nagisa glanced at him before averting his gaze and frowning slightly.

“Do you know how much it hurt when you left me?” Nagisa trembled.

Suddenly, Nagisa was enveloped by warmth. Karma had wrapped his arms around him, clutching him tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Nagisa. I promise that I’ll never, ever do anything like that again,” hugging him tighter, he continued, “I really admired you too… you know? You had a knack for assassination that no one else had.”

Nagisa widened his eyes at that – he could tell Karma was speaking from the heart when he said that. Feeling comfort from his apology, Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma too and hugged him back. He hoped this was enough for Karma to know he had been forgiven. Maybe it was time that Nagisa finally sorted out his feelings. He’d denied it so many times before, but now he’d finally accepted it – he was in love with Karma.

Karma was happy to finally get all this off his chest. Maybe it was embarrassing to admit to Nagisa that he got scared over something so simple. Nagisa hugging him back brought him warmth, he was happy that Nagisa was willing to forgive him after everything. They stayed like that for a while before Nagisa finally pulled away.

“If you were so scared… then why did you still come back to talk to me after your suspension?”

Karma sighed, frowning while clenching both his fists, “it’s not like I hated you or anything – I didn’t want our friendship to _end_ there. During the time I spent away from you, I didn’t realise how much I loved having you aroun…”

Before Karma could continue, Nagisa had leaned in, pressing his lips against his, and Karma’s heart stopped right then and there, feeling his cheeks heat up, he hadn’t even noticed how close Nagisa had gotten, before Nagisa had quickly pulled away with his face also flushed bright red.

“I-I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I just-”

Karma pulled Nagisa by the shoulders, placing his lips onto his, then wrapping his arms around him once more, pulling Nagisa into a proper kiss. Karma shut his eyes as he felt Nagisa kiss him back, supporting himself by placed his arms around Karma’s neck. As they closed the distance between them, holding each other tighter, Karma could feel his and Nagisa’s tongues swirling around and all over each other, both their heads rotating to a comfortable position. _Wow_. Nagisa really _was_ a good kisser. Karma was starting to feel weak, he wasn’t sure how long they had kissed for, but they pulled away after a while.

Realisation had hit Karma that he just _kissed Nagisa_. Neither of them had said anything after that, both hyperventilating after they’d stolen each other’s breaths away with their kiss, flushes evident on both their cheeks.

“So… what now?” Karma broke the silence – that kiss might as well have been a confession, but what did _that_ mean?

“We still have a lot of things to talk about,” Nagisa frowned, “but… I think that’s good. We should talk more. About our problems, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Karma said as he reached out to hold Nagisa’s hand, causing said boy to blush slightly. Their fingers interlocked with each other as they stared into each other’s eyes. Karma felt like he was in some sort of trance when he stared into Nagisa, and when he shot him a smile, Karma felt weak on his knees.

“So,” Nagisa’s eyes darted around, “do you want… to do this again sometime?”

“The kissing you mea-”

“I MEANT THE TALKING!” Nagisa’s face turned bright red, letting go of Karma’s hand, “b-but, I wouldn’t mind if… you know.”

Karma chuckled and pulled Nagisa into one final hug, “of course.”

* * *

 _Talking_. That was important for them. Karma had started hanging out with Nagisa a lot more despite their different high schools. He felt like he had a lot to apologise for, but he always loved spending time with Nagisa. The both of them had avoided bringing up what happened that day for a while, but they had resolved quite a few issues between them. _That_ was the important part.

“Hey, Nagisa.”

Nagisa turned his head , “K-Karma?”

His hair was no longer tied up in pigtails – he’d had it cut a few weeks ago. It was about time, Karma knew it was something he wanted to do badly. His eyes, his whole face was still as beautiful as ever, though. But it wasn’t just that, that wasn’t the only reason why Karma loved him. Nagisa was one of the kindest people he’d ever met, one of the people he felt he could let his guard down around. There was a period of time where he was scared of him, but those days were long over. Nagisa’s bloodlust and talent for assassination was something he admired now.

“So, about what happened that day… when we kissed.” They needed to talk about it, it wasn’t like they could avoid it forever, as embarrassing as it was.

Nagisa’s face heated up, “W-Well-”

Karma shifted his gaze, cheeks heating up a bit, “well, you were the one who, uh, initiated it.”

Nagisa looked down, not saying anything.

 _C’mon, this has to go somewhere_ , Karma sighed, _it’s been two months._

Swallowing, Karma took Nagisa by the hand, urging him to look up as Karma looked Nagisa straight in the eye.

“Nagisa,” Karma squeezed his hand, “I like you. Please go out with me.”

Nagisa’s face reddened even further that Karma could’ve sworn it was almost the same colour as his hair. Nagisa pulled away, burying his face into his hands. At that point, Karma was a bit concerned.

“So, was that a yes or a no?” Karma raised an eyebrow.

Nagisa lunged himself forward, wrapped his arms around Karma, squeezing him tightly.

“I’d- I’d love to.”

Karma’s expression relaxed as he smiled, cheeks still warm as he returned the hug, resting his chin on top of Nagisa’s head.

* * *

“Oh, finally,” Asano rolled his eyes, “let’s hope you can actually focus during lessons now.”

“Wow, you really do care! Jealous that I ended up dating Nagisa instead of you~?” Karma hadn’t intended on telling Asano, but apparently studying Karma was a hobby of his and he quickly picked up that something had changed. Karma still didn’t understand why he wanted to meddle with him and Nagisa’s relationship but he’d somewhat gotten used to Asano’s annoying interrogations.

“As I have said many times before, being a good leader means making sure everyone is able to learn and study properly. We have to ensure we get the best grades we can,” Asano smirked, “After all, it would be a shame for my rival to fall just because of some ‘unrequited’ love he was worrying about.”

Karma refused to believe that was the only reason, but he decided it was best to just play along.

“Well then, I look forward to our next battle~”

* * *

“O-Oh! You and Nagisa-kun got together? I’m so happy for you!” Okuda cheered over the phone.

Karma laughed, “Thanks for all your support, Okuda-san.”

“But… I didn’t really do much, did I?”

“Heh, honestly, I would have gone crazy if I didn’t have anyone to talk to about my feelings. Your support alone meant a lot to me. So thank you,” Karma’s voice softened, “you’re a great friend.”

“I-I’m just glad that I was able to help you in some way.”

* * *

“What!? You two are dating?” Kayano slammed her hands onto Nagisa’s study table. She had dyed her hair back to black, having it let down like it used to be before she joined E class. She seemed slightly flushed at that moment, though, he wondered if she was okay.

“About time,” Nakamura chuckled.

Sugino slid over to Nagisa’s side and whispered, “are you sure about this, Nagisa!? I know you liked him and all, but it’s _Karma_.”

It seemed like despite everything, Sugino still had his reservations about Karma. Nagisa knew he didn’t mean harm by it, the two still respected each other.

Nagisa giggled softly, “it’s alright, Sugino, we’ve talked over a lot during these last couple months.”

Sugino looked uncertain. “If you say so…”

“Ooh, but for us to only find out on your birthday?” Nakamura lightly punched his arm, “shame on you for keeping this information secret from us.”

Nagisa scratched the back of his head and let out an awkward laugh before he glanced over to where his boyfriend was standing. Karma was leaning against the wall beside Nagisa’s study desk with his hands in his pockets.

“You okay?” Nagisa whispered.

“Eh?” he looked up for a moment, then laughed. “Just wanted you to have some time to talk to the others alone, it’s _your_ birthday after all.”

Nagisa’s heart warmed at that and all he wanted to do was bury his head into Karma’s chest. He managed to resist himself from doing that though, it’d be embarrassing to do it in front of his ex-classmates. He noticed that Karma had shifted his attention off him and was staring blankly at Kayano. Understandably so, she had an unreadable expression on her face.

“Kayano, are y-”

“Hey Nagisa, can I have a moment with her?” Karma interrupted, “why don’t you, Sugino and Nakamura go out to get your cake ready? We’ll be right there.”

Kayano looked a bit shocked when he said that. Nagisa frowned slightly before nodding, “sure…”

What was he planning to talk about?

As the three of them left, Nakamura shot Karma a concerned look. She probably had an idea about what he wanted to talk about.

"Kayano-chan, are you okay?" Karma called out, "I knew about your feelings for him but-"

"I’m fine," Kayano interrupted with a smile, "I've always known that… Nagisa was never into me." She was smiling as if it didn't bother her at all, "he's always looking straight ahead – and if you’re the one in front of him, then I won’t make him turn his head to look at me."

Karma blinked. That was… really mature of her. He found it really admirable, he knew it wasn’t easy to let go of feelings like that. Had Nagisa gotten together with someone else, Karma would have held on to his feelings for dear life.

“Heh. I wish I could afford to be like that.”

Kayano smiled.

“C’mon, let’s go get some cake. Can’t keep the others waiting.” Karma pointed to the door behind him with his thumb.

“Mhm!”

* * *

It was nearing the end of their first year of high school when class E had decided to meet up again at the old campus, on the anniversary of their dear teacher’s death. Karasuma and Irina’s wedding would be the very next day, and they all decided it would be a good time to talk about it.

“I’m so happy for them!” Kurahashi cheered. “Even _if_ Bitch-sensei stole Karasuma-sensei away from me…”

Yada rubbed Kurahashi’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her before exclaiming, “We should get them a present!”

“I agree. After all they’ve been through, it’s what they deserve.”

“I can’t believe they’re getting married already!”

The class started to buzz as Karma and Nagisa looked on from behind, they’d come a little bit later than the others.

“They’re sure excited about this, huh?”

“Aren’t you?” Nagisa questioned.

Karma’s hand reached down to hold Nagisa’s, “A bit.”

“Ooh, the lovebirds finally arrived!”

Karma and Nagisa looked up to see Nakamura pointing at them with a devilish grin on her face as the class was silenced from their discussion.

“Wait, lovebirds?”

“Karma and Nagisa!?”

“No way!”

 _Dammit, Nakamura!_ The two looked on sheepishly, Nagisa seemed pretty flustered over the whole thing. Among the confused faces, Itona didn’t seem surprised at all. Karma looked over to the area where Sugino, Kayano and Okuda were. Sugino and Kayano had a combination of annoyance and slight concern on their faces, but Okuda was smiling. Feeling grateful for her support, he smirked back.

“Wait, I thought he found Okuda cute?” Maehara pointed to Okuda.

“Nagisa?”

He pointed back to Karma, “No! I meant Karma!”

Hearing that, Okuda seemed slightly flushed. Karma simply didn’t say anything, was it that unnatural to find someone cute in a non-romantic way?

“I don’t know, Maehara, you seem to find a lot of girls cute,” Okano rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“H-How does that have to do with anything!?” Maehara shouted back. Isogai flinched slightly in response, frowning a bit. He seemed slightly annoyed for some reason, although it made sense. Karma had heard he kept track of Maehara’s whole dating history. That would probably get pretty annoying after a while, it’s a wonder how and why Isogai had the dedication to keep track of the dating history of a playboy like him.

Isogai sighed, “I think what she’s trying to say is, just because you find someone cute doesn’t mean you love them.”

“B-But I do love the girls I date!”

“Do you!?” Okano growled.

“Anyways,” Isogai attempted to shift the conversation, “we’re all super happy for the both of you.”

The class nodded their head in mutual agreement, Karma and Nagisa smiled at each other, holding hands before joining the class in their conversation about Irina and Karasuma’s wedding.

* * *

“How do I look~?” Karma smirked, adjusting his tie.

“You look amazing,” Nagisa giggled, flushing a bit, “handsome even.”

Karma flushed slightly, retorting, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Nagisa was wearing a suit with a blue bowtie, he had come over to Karma’s house that day to get ready to go to Karasuma and Irina’s wedding and he looked _really_ cute. Karma wished he could see him in a suit more often.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Karma smirked, pointing to the door. Nagisa nodded in reply, their hands slid down and linked together.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Karasuma gently pulled Irina into a kiss which she seemed to fluster over. The crowd cheered, this was the first time the class had ever seen their old teachers kiss – it was only natural for them to be excited over this. Karma glanced over to a single empty seat – it was reserved for Korosensei. He probably would’ve been ecstatic over the two teachers getting married. Honestly, Karma was happy for them too, seeing how happy they were to be together. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand under his, he stared at their overlapping hands blankly. Karma hadn’t even noticed he’d moved his hand over to Nagisa’s, he must have done it subconsciously – they had been holding hands a lot since they both started dating. He stared at Nagisa, just looking at him sometimes made his cheeks heat up, through those past ten months they’d spent dating, he enjoyed every single moment of it. He just _loved_ Nagisa so much.

The rest of E class had gone over to congratulate Karasuma and Irina.

“Come on, we should go congratulate them t-”

Karma had pulled Nagisa by the hand, “Hold on, we can do that later.”

Nagisa shot him a confused look before Karma pulled him aside, behind a wall – Karma looked around to see if anyone was looking before he pulled Nagisa closer to him, placing his lips onto his. Although initially confused, Nagisa spared no time in returning the kiss. Karma could only feel bliss in those few moments, it was always like that when he was with Nagisa nowadays. The two of them were kissing like there was no tomorrow, clutching each other tightly. It took them a good while before they finally pulled apart.

Karma pointed over to where Irina and Karasuma were standing, “That could be us someday, huh?”

Nagisa’s face reddened, prompting Karma to reach out to his hand.

“N-Now, we should probably go join the others,” Nagisa tightened his grip on Karma’s hand and smiled at him, “we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Karma’s expression softened at that, “Yeah, let’s go.”

However, when Karma tried to walk off, he could feel Nagisa’s grip tighten even more before he felt a slight tug. He turned his head to look at Nagisa.

Nagisa’s bobbed his head up, blushing, “I-I love you!”

Karma flushed. They had been dating for almost a year, yet _that_ was the first time either of them had said that directly.

Karma held both Nagisa’s hands up and looked him straight in the eye, he gulped down before smiling softly, face still flushed.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for everyone who has supported me through all this!  
> this is the first serious fic I've written and actually finished, I was never confident in my writing skills since I've always considered myself more of an artist than a writer, not to say I'm a master artist or anything but I still think I'm better at art than writing  
> I'm so glad to know that people have actually enjoyed this fic! I know I've been really slow with updates but thank you for not giving up on me haha ^^;;
> 
> the whole conflict for this fic was to solve the issues from civil war - after I wrote the first chapter, I started brainstorming possible conflicts but I realised that karma and nagisa never really solved their problems after civil war  
> sure, they fought and got closer at the end, but they never actually talked about their issues and what caused their separation in the first place
> 
> now, if you enjoy my writing, I may be writing another one shot connected to this story - although considering my update speed, don't expect it to be anytime soon--  
> if you like my art though, it would be nice if you supported me on [tumblr](https://pinklovely05.tumblr.com/)! you can check out my art under the [myart tag!](https://pinklovely05.tumblr.com/tagged/myart)
> 
> once again, thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> [wattpad link](https://www.wattpad.com/story/231044842-karma-after-story)
> 
> tumblr: [pinklovely05](https://pinklovely05.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also feel free to join the [karmagisa dicord server here!](https://discord.gg/gANXkrw)


End file.
